somos igual de importantes el uno para el otro
by anllyvero
Summary: Un día como de tantos Amu se dirigía a su cuarto solo que esta vez no iba sola la acompañaba Tardase, Kika, Yaya y los demás guardianas, iban a recoger unas cosas que se encontraban donde Amu y decidieron subir con ella ya que tenían curiosidad de conoc


**Somos igual de importante el uno para el otro **

Un día como de tantos Amu se dirigía a su cuarto solo que esta vez no iba sola la acompañaba Tardase, Kika, Yaya y los demás guardianas, iban a recoger unas cosas que se encontraban donde Amu y decidieron subir con ella ya que tenían curiosidad de conocer su habitación.

Lo que ninguno nunca se imagino era encontrar a Ikuto en ese lugar todos se sorprendieron hasta Amu aunque ella ya estaba acostumbrada a su presencia su reacción fue porque vio sangre en el suelo. Los demás pensaron en que tenían que estar alerta por si debían que defenderse, por su parte Tadase y Utau comenzaron todo un drama lo que logró que Ikuto despertara y obviamente se sobresalto al verlos a todos ahí pero no lo iba a demostrar, los saludo con el mismo sarcasmo de siempre.

Después de su despertad Utau le exigía saber qué rayos hacia en la habitación de Hinamori a lo que le dio como respuesta fue solo una sonrisa picara, por su parte Tadase hacia lo mismo y al mismo tiempo le preguntaba a Amu porque estaba tan tranquila ante tal situación.

Ikuto escuchó la pregunta y le dio curiosidad saber la respuesta pero se sorprendió al escucharla decir: el que me lo encuentre en mi habitación y en mi cama no me sorprende ya que siempre lo hace.

Todos quedaron pasmados al escuchar eso Utau quería matarla ya que era súper celosa con su hermano, Tadase no sabía ni que sentir mientras los demás solo se quedaron sin palabras.

Cuando Utau iba a golpear a Amu con todo su coraje Amu pronuncio dime Ikuto que tan herido te encuentras. Utau se paró en seco y volvió a ver a Ikuto preocupada. Al mismo tiempo que todos voltearon a ver a Amu pensando: porque rayos cree que esta herido.

Ikuto: jajajajaja veo que me conoces muy bien. _Lo dijo con una sonrisa muy picara y al mismo tiempo se veía feliz de que ella con solo verlo supiera cuando está mal._

Amu: por supuesto idiota que se cuando te encuentras herido eso debe ser muy obvio para todos. Imagino que todos cuando entraron también lo notaron. Pero ya dime donde estas lastimado.

Ikuto: te aseguro que fuiste la única que lo noto los demás a excepción de Utau y Tadase solo se pusieron en guarda por si se me ocurría atacarlos. Pero ya que me conoces tanto tu dime donde estoy herido.

Amu volvió a ver a los demás como preguntando en serio no notaron que Ikuto estaba lastimado; ellos con sus mirada dieron afirmación a lo dicho por Ikuto. Eso hizo que ella se sonrojara como era posible que fuera la única que lo notara incluso su hermana no se había dado cuenta.

Ikuto: a ver dime donde estoy herido?

Amu: yo diría que es en tu espalda y también en el hombro izquierdo.

Ikuto con una gran sonrisa: vaya realmente conoces mi cuerpo.

Amu: deja de decir estupideces neko pervertido.

Ikuto solo se reía le encantaba hacerla sonrojarse pero el reírse mucho hacia que le doliera más. Por su parte los guardianes no entendían muy bien la relación de Amu e Ikuto se suponía que él era el enemigo pero al parecer ellos eran muy cercanos. Utau estaba molesta con Amu por ser cercana a su hermano pero estaba más enojada consigo misma por no haberse dado cuenta al instante del estado de Ikuto.

Amu: ya deja de reírte idiota eso solo empeorara tu estado. Chicos aquí esta lo que vinimos a buscar, lo siento pero por ahora no puedo ir con ustedes tengo que curar a Ikuto. Utau puedes quedarte si lo deseas supongo que estas preocupado por tu hermano.

Al instante se levanto y fue al baño por el botiquin de primeros auxilios, todos se miraron sorprendidos por la actitud de Amu era obvio que la presencia de Ikuto no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Además se notaba que lo conocía bien.

Utau no sabía qué hacer así que decidió quedarse hasta que Ikuto estuviera atendido así se lo dio a saber a todos. Entonces los guardianes decidieron que era mejor retirarse y dejarlos solos para que cuidaran de Ikuto.

Amu salió del baño con el botiquín y dijo

Amu: quítate la camisa por favor.

Ikuto no la molesto y simplemente la obedeció. Utau no podía creer que su hermano hiciera todo lo que Amu le digiera en ese momento supo que su hermano se había enamorado. Ella pensó que eso nunca sucedería ya que aunque él era muy guapo y las chicas lo seguían por todos lados él siempre las ignoró; y aunque molestaba frecuentemente a Hinamori pensó que era solo por eso por molestarla.

Pero en ese momento supo que no era solo eso sino que también le gustaba la chica. Primero le dio cólera después pensó que era lo mejor ya que su hermano por fin había encontrado a alguien que lo quisiera y cuidara y eso l volvió feliz.

Amu: esto te dolerá un poco pero tengo que desinfectar la herida.

Ikuto: no tienes porque preocuparte he estado en peores situaciones.

Amu simplemente le sonrió.

Utau: creo que mejor los dejo solo después de todo se ve que se llevan muy bien.

Ambos se sorprendieron no era común esa actitud de ella.

Utau se acerco a Ikuto y le digo en el oído: ahora que la encontraste no la dejes ir. Luego dijo en voz alta cuídate y deja de meterte en problemas, y le da un beso en la mejilla. Luego se acerca de igual manera a Amu y le susurra te acepto como mi cuñada pero si lo lastimas me vasa conocer. Se va dando una sonrisa que da miedo.

Tanto Ikuto como Amu se vuelven a ver desorientado ante tal situación y se ríen.

Amu: a ver dime como te lastimaste

Ikuto: eso no tiene importancia

Amu: Ikuto en que problemas estas. Lo dice en un todo un tanto molesto.

Ikuto: solo no seguí unas órdenes de Easter, eso es todo.

Amu: y ahora que querían obligarte hacer.

Ikuto: alegarme de ti. Lo dice serio y directo pero en realidad no lo iba a decir solo lo pensó pero no se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Amu: ya veo entonces con más razón debo curarte ya que es culpa mía que este en ese estado.

Ikuto: si lo vas a hacer como una obligación entonces no me toques.

Amu: eres un idiota tu nunca serás una obligación para mí, acaso aun no te has dado cuenta.

Ikuto: lo siento pero a veces me paso contigo, no debería meterte en mis problemas.

Amu: hace mucho que dejaron de ser solo tus problemas o solo los míos.

Ikuto estaba feliz al escuchar a Amu decirlo de esa manera tan dulce al parecer él era tan importante para ella como ella lo era para él.

Ikuto le sonrió y le dio un dulce y tierno beso en los labios. Amu se sorprendió pero lo acepto y correspondió. Desde ese día Ikuto y Amu son aun más inseparables.


End file.
